narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanata Shizuka
Kanata Shizuka (しずか彼方, Shizuka Kanata) is a woman from Konohagakure, often described as a functional or selective mute, who has lived as a civilian all her life, avoiding the life of a shinobi to pursue her desires to run the perfume shop her parents own. She mostly appears in flashbacks during the series of how she met her husband, Sasuke Uchiha before the two are shown to be married in Volume 72 of chapter 700. She has two children, Fuyuki Uchiha who is now a genin, and Yokai Uchiha, the elder brother and currently a Chunin. Background Kanata is a Konohagakure woman who was born and came from Yukigakure when she was very young. She had chosen to remain as a cilivian who was taught by her parents to make perfume and bottle it. She learned to cook and taught herself to sing—while being rough around the edges— how to garden, cook, and do housework. She grew up contact, yet went through an incident with a large dog whose assault on her left her mostly mute. To delve deeper into why she becomes a functional/selective mute; She lost her little brother, Fujin, when he was only 4 and she was 5. She wanted to pet a stray dog but surprised it which provoked it into believing it had to defend itself. Her little brother was just old enough to understand it was hurting his sister to which he attempted to grab the dog by the ear and unintentionally made it focus on him. Due to his small stature, it was a very quick moment before her little brother was dead from a broken neck and had many scrapes and wounds. She knows it was her fault, and had become mute as a result for many years before she turned 12. Her selective mute nature comes in when she has a nightmare due to her body's fear of not being able to use its own voice and made her dream that she tried to call for help yet was voiceless and was killed by a dog that roughly resembled what she remembers of the stray—due to memory changing over time—who killed her baby brother. This jolts her mindset into realizing she needed to start using her voice again and begins talking to her parents again, but mostly them. She later picks up a singing habit in memory of the song her grandmother sang to her and her little brother before the old woman's passing and would go to his grave in the yard and sing it to him every night before she went to bed. After the mauling, she often heard children asking blunt questions just within earshot, as well as seeing children stare at her, tug on their mom's dress and point at her which caused the beginning of a permanent insecurity of trying to cover the scars on her thigh and leg and thinking she wasn't good enough for her husband because her appearance wasn't just so. Despite her past being rather unfortunate for her, instead of wallowing in self-regret and pity, she decides to better herself yet becomes very indifferent about provoking confrontation as an aftermath even after returning to speaking to her parents which she did constantly before the traumatic incident occurred. In memory of her brother, she becomes obsessed and overly protective of her heavy Chesire-cat looking scarf that her brother got her that year on her birthday. She wore it all the time, no matter what, and will never part with it except to not get it dirty when she cleans the house as a housewife. Personality When she was younger she was very talkative until her brother died. She became extremely introverted and completely mute until a nightmare insists she begin to speak again. It scares her so badly she actually started talking to her parents if no one else, once more. She is described to be very sweet, slightly stubborn, she dislikes confrontation, and due to the scars she got from the incident, she became very self-conscious of her body, yet grew to love her hair. She's also very insecure about her odd eye color, it being unlike many human's eye color and is a recessive eye color in her family that only she obtained. She was often made fun of for her scars and especially her eye color and seemingly sad and soulless stare that others often saw from her before she turned 12. She can be somewhat shy around new people while she will always tune out her shyness of confrontation in a strong attempt to make someone smile, but keeps her manners by also giving them their personal space and tends to only give gifts or make them food and loves to make bento boxes for others. She was always comfortable with giving kind gestures and never needed to speak to show how much kindness she held in her heart. As a now selective mute, she's very functional with speaking to others, but prefers to listen and watch the world around her as it develops and grows, in good aspects and in bad, and loves nature very much. She also began to pick up a singing habit due to her grandmother who sang her and her little brother to sleep every night with a lullaby before her passing away in her sleep. She's very self-conscious about people outside of her family hearing her sing and often becomes very shy and soft-spoken if she's caught, sometimes not speaking at all before hiding inside. Because of her mother, she took up an interest in gardening and loving to experiment with cooking and other things that always put her in a cheerful mood and made her smile when she was upset. As a mother, Kanata is mostly quiet and dislikes confrontation until after she has kids. This brings her to confront her children when they've done something wrong and generally socialize with them so they would grow up more outspoken than she became. She also tends to scold them when panicked and comforting to them when they're upset as it breaks her heart if her children become upset or hurt. She cannot protect them as a shinobi and this bothers her, but even so she's willing to do anything for her children even if Sasuke scolds her for being reckless. And in the past, her gaze seemed to show no emotion or soul as described by the girls before the age of 12 towards anyone and noticed by the group of girls who fawned over Sasuke who began to call her a freak except for Sakura and Ino who weren't the bullying type and therefore left her alone, unlike the others. What led the rest of the group of girls to target her was her kind gesture of giving Sasuke a couple of gifts after the Uchiha massacre and getting an indifferent response, but the other girls weren't aware that the situation wasn't a big deal. The girls grew agitated as she never answered their questions and realized she couldn't have cared less about their backtalk and excessive questioning, but when it came to them beginning to bully her it was rather intimidating for her as they picked at her yellow eyes and scars she got from a stray dog on her leg and thigh as this lead to insecurity and self-consciousness overall. She was never good at defending herself from bullies to which she would try to just walk away but they still provoked her till her father stepped in since they bullied her just outside of her house. When Kanata does speak, she's soft spoken but just firm enough in her tone to be heard properly. Whenever she talks, she usually speaks when spoken to, and on special occasions does she ever provoke a conversation. She seems to have a slight quirk of cheerfulness that is expressed when she does answer when spoken to as an adult—and tends to answer in short answers or long answers when asked about her opinion depending on how she feels about the subject, and depending who you are, and how comfortable she is with you. She's been known to also slip up and ask questions that were meant to be kept to herself which got her scolded for being careless with her words when she sometimes wrongly attempted to provoke a conversation out of curiosity to the answers of what she asked. As she got older, she tended to pick of a habit of expressing things with a giggle at times instead of vocal responses if she finds something funny or is amused, even if it's not an actual answer. She's shown to be caring, gentle, and considerate as she was the only girl to give Sasuke gifts upon finding out about the massacre and is the opposite of excessive, provoking/provocative, argumentative, and selfishness. As for Sasuke, she never thought of or intended on developing a crush on him till it gradually happens to her when he leaves, leaving her to feel alone as she used to make considerate gestures by taking him a small tray or food or bento box to leave covered at his door every month and going then home without talking to him as to respect his boundaries. When she shows built up emotions, it's usually brought about by a nightmare on her part or a severely deep-seated unsettled dispute between her and a family member like her mother and father. She once panicked seemingly to no end about how it was her fault the dog mauled her brother since she wanted to pet it and he tagged along. While her parents convince her it's not her fault, she, regardless, provoked the dog by getting too close and surprising it as it was caught off guard and simply defended itself. At times, she does occasionally tease Sasuke with a less-subtle gesture about how much he frowns and never smiles to attempt to make him smile which mostly never works. She still doesn't mind trying, however. Appearance Kanata wears a simplistic house wife attire that she made herself that seems to compliment her pale skin, long blue-ish black hair, yellow eyes, and magenta eye shadow, that seems to be trying to cover most of her scars that stretch from her left thigh, both arms, right lower leg, and one scar on her neck. She wears her hair down with a camellia blossom on the right side of her hair, clipped on, with clips pulling back her bangs on both sides with a long bang on either side of her face. Her hair appears to fall to her posterior, if not slightly past it. Her attire consists of a Cheshire cat-like, heavy wool scarf with frays at both ends. One end falls over her chest to the right and the other falls behind her almost to the ground. She wears a light blue top with elbow long sleeves and slightly ruffled under the chest to show stretching fabric which has a long dress-like blue-green skirt tied just under her chest with a soft blue bow visible that's to left under her arm and has a blue wave pattern stripe just off center running horizantally and has a soft gold trim at the bottom. She wears white socks a few inches below her knees with with clog wood sandles. Trivia *Kanata has several alias/monikers by various sources; My Flower (僕の花, Boku no Hana) (by Sasuke) Camellia of the Uchiha (椿のうちは, (Tsubaki no Uchiha) Lady Uchiha, Lady of the Uchiha (貴女のうちは, "Kuji no Uchiha'') (noble term) *Her favorite season is winter. *She likes sweets, dumplings, and bitter tea. *Her favorite flower is the camellia blossom. Also See Kanata x Sasuke relationship building meme. Please take a look before you judge Kanata! http://madelynkitten.deviantart.com/art/KanaSasu-Couple-Meme-585778724 Category:Civilian Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Characters